This invention relates to a switching unit for selectively coupling together various components or subsystems of an audio system to form a complete system for demonstration or similar purposes.
Typically, there are at least three main subsystems of any complete audio system: a source subsystem such as a turntable, tape-deck, cassette recorder, or turner; an amplifier subsystem; and a speaker subsystem. Such subsystems, while forming an integral part of the complete audio system, are often sold separately. However, because it is difficult for a potential purchaser to judge the quality of a particular subsystem standing alone, a sales showroom will usually demonstrate the performance of a particular subsystem by hand connecting it to the other essential subsystems of the audio system. For example, one who wishes to purchase a turntable will generally desire that the turntable under consideration be demonstrated by connecting it to an amplifier and speakers, thereby allowing the purchaser to make a judgment as to the turntables suitability for his particular needs. Once the purchaser has found a turntable model to his liking, he may still wish to experiment with different combinations of amplifiers and speakers that could be used with it.
For audio system sales personnel, such experimentation with the various combinations of three or more basic subsystem groups requires extensive connecting and disconnecting of the demonstration models belonging to each group. Not only does such activity consume much time, but also it results in wear of the equipment. Moreover, and perhaps more importantly, it becomes difficult for the potential buyer to remember the performance level of a previous combination of subsystems when a significant time interval occurs between the previous demonstration and the demonstration of a new combination.
For the reasons which are apparent from the above, a switching device to which demonstration models from each subsystem group could be attached, and which would automatically interconnect selected combinations of these subsystems by command, would be a valuable asset to those who sell and demonstrate audio systems.
The prior art, to my knowledge, does not disclose a switching unit for selecting and coupling together subsystems from three different groups of subsystems. The Mereen U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,205, discloses a push-button control unit for use in controlling various electronic devices. The push-button control unit is used to first selectively connect the unit to one of the electronic devices. Then the control unit is used to control the selected device. However, no provision is made for selecting and coupling together electronic devices (subsystems) from three different groups of devices, as contemplated by the invention disclosed herein.